Hell Rising
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: Sasuke pushes Kabuto just a bit too far, when the medic is simply doing what has been ordered. Slight OroxKabu, rated M just to be safe.


**Hell Rising**

_OneShot_

**This is about my pov on Kabuto's "red eye" thing. I got the idea while listening to _Down with the Sickness_ and _Violence Fetish_ both by Disturbed. I have a theory about it. I'm probably wrong though, it is just a theory. Oh yeah, there may be some slight OroxKabu in this(secretly likes the pairing) Oh yeah, timelines mess with my head so I'm sorry if any of this is out of order.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters are property of Kishimoto-sensei. **

Kabuto was always a mystery. He kept his own secrets, even from his snaky master Orochimaru. Kabuto suspected that Orochimaru knew of his ulterior motive when he was gracefully handed over by Sasori. He was to spy on Orochimaru; the Akatsuki wanted to know what their former comrade was up to. But, Kabuto would never had been recruited by Sasori if he hadn't had a special "something" that the whole organization was looking for. Everyone was curious as to how he was the only survivor the Battle at Kikyo Pass, a mere child, surrounded by enemy ninja. How he managed to survive his ordeal as a child was something that only he and Sasori knew.

Once he was freed from Sasori's mind control he all too willing to continue to be Orochimaru's right hand, he wouldn't have to be a double agent anymore now that Sasori was dead, and his secret was safe. Nevertheless, he was sure that the Akasuki would one day hunt him down again, for he has something they want: a Biju. He has been a Jinchuriki his whole life, and know one knows now except him. Of course there were times when his inner demon would take control of him, not fully, but just enough to give his eyes a red, blood-shot look that stopped his enemies in their tracks, but he would suppress it by simply closing his eyes and focusing his chakra on them. It was truly dangerous when it got out. It has only happened a few times before while he was serving the puppet master Sasori; he had been a child still and unable to control its power, and it had happened once while training with Orochimaru himself, not too long ago. Although Kabuto hadn't meant for it to happen. Orochimaru caught a glimpse of Kabuto's hidden power.

The Biju only seemed to take over when Kabuto had sustained damage and was cornered with no way out. Why Sasori didn't want to extract the beast from Kabuto is still a mystery. Kabuto thinks the reason is that when the puppet master handed him over to the Sannin, he hoped that Orochimaru would trigger it and Kabuto would kill him. Luckily, no such thing has ever happend and Kabuto seriously doubts it ever will.

But now Kabuto retains his power and saves it for when he will really need it: when Orochimaru finally decides to use his body as a container. Kabuto would always be so disappointed when Orochimaru would bring in a new person as a container, and he was starting to think that him getting into such a trusting relationship with the snake was keeping him from being picked as Orochimaru's next body. He knew that Orochimaru would trust him to do just about anything without question, he had an extensive knowledge in medicine, and he had a very quick mind, able to assess and act upon a situation as soon as it was happening. Maybe those were the reasons why Orochimaru never wanted to use him as his next body, the snake needed him around, for as long as he walked this earth. But, the silver-haired medic wasn't immortal like his master, there would be a time when he would become a burden to him, unless Orochimaru was planning on using him as a container later, he would be disposed of. Then, it would be Kabuto's turn for domination; his turn for unlimited power. But, until then, Kabuto will have to settle for being a servent to the snake lord.

ooooooooooooooooo

Today the medic was sitting in his medical lab preparing for Sasuke to return from training with Orochimaru. The Uchiha always came back with minor cuts, scrapes, and laserations, nothing major; but Orochimaru would get annoyed at his servent if he didn't heal his 'precious' container. Kabuto would admit to himself; he was slightly jealous of Sasuke, taking all his master's attention. Inside, Kabuto was furious. It was no fair! Kabuto did everything for Orochimaru: doctored him, spied for him, cooked for him, cleaned for him, and just about everything and anything that could be done, Kabuto does it for him. What does the Uchiha do? Absolutely nothing! All Sasuke does is complain when he doesn't get his way, and even when he does, he still has something to pout about. Kabuto couldn't stand such childishness. Although, he never let any of his emotions show; he wouldn't be a very good spy _or_ ninja if he allowed it.

The silver-haired medic clenched his fist and busted the bottle of rubbing alcohol he had been holding at the thought. The colorless liquid spewed all over the wall, floor, desk, and the papers that were sitting on the desk. "Damn," Kabuto cursed as he swiftly got a rag and started dabbing at the papers. Those papers were Sasuke's medical records, and it seems like Kabuto would be copying them over to fresh papers before he got to go to bed tonight. After he finished drying the paper, as much as possible, he cleaned up the rest of the spill on the desk before moving on to the floor and wall. Now the smell of the rubbing alcohol loomed in the air as he discarded the rag in a nearby trash bin. He finally decided that his day officially sucked: the toaster almost blew up on him earlier, he opened up his closet and his scalpel set fell on him, a sound nin opened up a door when he was walking by and it smacking him in the face, he tripped over a snake and took a face plant into a wall, what else could go wrong today?! As he remembered the events from earlier that day, he poked at the bandage over his nose. He was really irritated and was quite sure he could take no more today, pitying the next soul who happens to cross him, except if it was his snaky master; he could do nothing there.

He got up and walked over to a sink to wash his hands clean of the rubbing alcohol. He turned on the water and lathered up his hands with soap, and about the time he was washing off the suds, someone burst through his door. The poor medic nearly jumped out of his shoes as he whirled around to see who the culprit was. There, standing in his doorway, was Orochimaru. He looked as calm as always, a large grin across his face. He looked somewhat sweaty and he had a small, faint cut across his cheek. _Hmm, Sasuke must have finally got him. Even if it is just a small scratch, he should feel proud of himself...but I wonder what he could want? _Kabuto thought eyeing his master curiously.

"Kabuto-kun, I need you to check on Sasuke for me. I really think something is brewing in his mind that will cause some...problems in the future." Orochimaru said cooly, smirking slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?" Kabuto said bending over next to his desk to grab his medical bag.

"Dear Kabuto-kun, always curious about the details. Let me sum it up for you, I commented a little about his brother, to see how far his hatred would take him to obtain power. Things got a little out of hand..." Orochimaru hissed narrowing his eyes at his medic, watching him preditorily, his pupils were barely visible slits.

That kind of look always sent chills down Kabuto's spine. The Yakushi boy bowed to Orochimaru before leaving the room, his medical bag in hand. Orochimaru continued to watch Kabuto as he went just a few doors down the hallway and into another room.

"Kabuto...you're walking into a death trap..." the snake ninja whispered before taking his leave to his quarters.

ooooooooooooooooo

As the Sound medic entered the room he could see nothing but glowing Sharingan eyes and stripes from Sasuke's half way activated curse mark.

"What do you want..." Sasuke's voice rumbled across the room in a hoarse and deadly whisper.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted me to check on you.." Kabuto returned the tone, just as deadly. It's best to always be the dominant one when Sasuke's like this, Kabuto learned that in the first few months that the Uchiha arrived here.

"Too afraid to come in here himself?" Sasuke replied to no one in particular," Sounds like him...always making you do the dangerous assignments." The Uchiha smirked.

"When we are done here, I'll be sure to tell Orochimaru-sama you think that way..." Kabuto replied, taking a small pocket flashlight out of his pouch so he could see what he was grabbing out of his bag. It was futile to try and convince the brat to turn on some lights.

"Tattle-tale, Come on Kabuto...you know it is true..." Sasuke chuckled, the blazing red eyes barely closing. All the while, his eyes never leaving the outline of the medic's body. Watching his every move carefully, much like Orochimaru himself watches Kabuto.

The silver haired medic ignored Sasuke's remark as he reach for a syringe that contained a small dosage of a narcotic. _This will calm him down..._ Kabuto thought as he lifted the syringe out of the bag and started toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...please give me your arm..." Kabuto asked as polite as he possibly could coming to a stop right in front of younger ninja.

All Kabuto heard was a low chuckle before Sasuke swung his arm around and hit Kabuto in the abdomen, sending Kabuto flying back until he smacked that far wall. Luckily the syringe wasn't damaged, as Kabuto held his stomach and coughed up some blood. He spit it out on the floor, and glared daggers at Sasuke.

The flashlight had landed in the middle of the floor and both nin were slightly visible to each other.

"You said you wanted my arm, so I gave it to you..." Sasuke mused, smirking.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind Sasuke-kun," Kabuto growled, wiping the blood from his lips, before attempting the manuerver again.

This time Sasuke didn't sit still, he got up and ran at Kabuto. Ramming him with a full body slam into the wall; it didn't stop there, either. The young Sharingan nin continued beating Kabuto into the wall. The curse mark spreading farther upping Sasuke's strength and speed, to the point where Kabuto couldn't defend himself. It wasn't long until Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Kabuto's shoulder. Causing the medic to fall, a helpless lump on the floor. The silver haired genin was covered in bruises and cuts, gashes and lacerations. He was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Kabuto quickly healed the major wounds such as the stab from the kunai and the internal damage caused by the punches to his abdomen while he was crumpled on the floor. Sasuke stood over him the entire time.

Kabuto glared up at Sasuke, his eyes slowly glowing scarlet red. The bloodlust evident from the aura floating around him. Kabuto's body began shaking as he grit his teeth, fangs becoming evident. Sasuke took a step back; the Uchiha swore he could hear the medic growling.

When Kabuto, or was it even Kabuto, took a lightning fast move for Sasuke's throat, wanting so badly to tear it open, there was the sound of a door being burst open and a flash of white light.

For a moment...all was still...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kabuto awoke to find himself back to normal, but his head pounding and, the rest of him, wound up in the coils of a large boa constrictor. He groaned in pain as he realized how tight of a bind the snake had him in. At the sound, the snake loosened some but still held Kabuto in place.

The medic serveyed his surroundings, his vision blurry; his glasses were missing. He was in Orochimaru's room on the floor. The silver haired boy closed his eyes, and used some chakra to cure his head ache. While he was doing this he heard the sound of a door being opened and closed, very gently.

"Kabuto-kun..." Orochimaru's voice slithered a path across the room to Kabuto's ears.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto replied in a scratchy voice, opening his eyes as his master placed his glasses back on his face with his tounge.

The snake Sannin perched himself on his bed, watching his medic with a easy gaze. That kind of look was comforting to the Genin. "It happened again, Kabuto...are you back to yourself yet?" Orochimaru questioned, there was a slight sliver of concern in his serpent like voice.

Kabuto nodded a yes, and he immediatly felt the boa release its bind on him. From his spot on the stone floor, Kabuto watched the snake slide across the stone and into a hole in the wall. The medic struggled but he managed to make it on his feet. "Thank you for saving me from myself, Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto said as he stepped closer to Orochimaru and bowed down on one knee.

"Kabuto-kun, come up here..." the Sannin replied, tilting his head to a spot on the bed to his right.

The said nin stood and sat beside his master on the side indicated, Kabuto's mind still foggy from the events that occured prior to his incident.

"Kabuto-kun..." Orochimaru's voice made the medic nin flinch a little," I gave Sasuke the narcotic and he is out like a light. But before I did that, I had a little 'talk' with him about how to treat you. A incident like that shouldn't happen again."

Kabuto nodded,"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama..." he said.

Kabuto waited for a reply as he slowly regained his memory about what had happened. The medic soon found his lips pressed firmly to his masters; the snake nin's deadly tounge invading his mouth, bandaged arms weakly pulling Kabuto closer to Orochimaru's body.

The silver haired Genin found a blush forming on his cheeks as he leaned into his master's kiss. Orochimaru broke the kiss lazily as Kabuto laid his head on his master's shoulder. Orochimaru chuckled as he licked his servent's cheek possessively and pushed him back on his bed.

"Get some rest Kabuto-kun. We'll finish this later..." Orochimaru said as he stood and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

Kabuto smiled as he rolled over on his side, facing away from the door. He took off his glasses and placed them on the Sannin's nightstand before he snuggled his head into the soft pillow that smelled of his master, quickly falling asleep.

**Okay, so how was that. That was my first shot at that. Humph...I think it turned out better then I thought it would. Oh well...I'm gonna go play my video game now. I gots the Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles game for Christmas. I had to beat up Kabuto last night...I was sad so I let him beat me up first so I'd have a reason to beat him up. lol. I haven't seen dear ol' Oreo on the game yet. I'm waiting for him to show up because where there is Kabuto...there is Orochimaru. Otay. I'm done blabbering, tell me what you thought. **


End file.
